Pug-peroni
'Story belongs to User:Baxterthemailpup. ' About Bingo, Rolly, Keia, Shiney, and Bamboo Goes to the best pizza shop for any animal called “Pug-peroni”. They kinda messed up the shop and Hissy gone missing in the shop. Will they survive and find Hissy? Characters * Bingo (Main) * Rolly (Main) * Keia (Main) * Bamboo (Main) * Shiney (Main) * Hissy (Main) * A.R.F. * Bob * News reporter * Jack (only at the beginning and the end) * Cupcake * Rufus * Captian Dog (at least on TV and when the pugs are watching it at the end) *Chef #1 *Chef #2 The Story Begins! (The theme songs) ......... Bingo and Rolly, couple of puppies They bark and chase and chew And there's a guy named Bob who makes up inventions A couple puppies can use But when Bob's away Bob: See you later, pups! The pups will pla-ay-ay On a mission 'round the world Trying to save the day Pup-pup-pup Puppy Dog Pals Arf, Arf, Arf! Pup-pup-pup Puppy Dog Pals Arf, Arf, Arf! .............. Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf, Arf, arf, arf! .............. Pup-pup-pup Puppy Dog Pals Arf, Arf, Arf! Pup-pup-pup Puppy Dog Pals Arf, Arf, Arf! ...... (*quietly* Arf, Arf, Arf!) (THEME SONG ENDS) ——————————— Bingo & Rolly (For title card): Pug-peroni! They were at the house then Jack dropped off Bamboo and Shiney off at the house. Jack: see you later, Pugs! Shiney & Bamboo: See you later, Husky Jack! Jack went off on the triple skateboard. Bob: ohhhh, nice to see Shiney and Bamboo today! The two barked In joy. but then. Bob’s watch beeped so he gotta go to work. Bob: well, see you later, pups and Hissy! All: see you later Bob! Bob left then Bingo, Rolly, Shiney, Bamboo, And Keia saw the news. News reporter: Hey, Welcome to sunshine news. Today, there is a new place called “Pug-peroni”. For any pets or animals, free to go! The pizza is animal-free so the animals can eat it! Each pizza is $4.37 each. The news stoped. Bingo: woh, did you hear that? All: yeah, sounds awesome! Bingo: Ok, ready for a mission? Hissy, you get to ride in A.R.F. today since Shiney and Bamboo is here. Hissy: Ok, A.R.F. is fun to ride anyways! Bingo: Ok! All (except for Hissy): lets go! (The mission song begins) ............... On you bark get ready gotta lot to do It's gonna be an awesome adventure Were super duper excited like overly excited Were going on a mission, going on a mission. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Lets go Bingo- spoken We shall take some extra supplies Rolly- spoken Ok! Bingo- spoken Some treats Shiney- spoken My teddy bear Bamboo- spoken My chew toy Keia- spoken Do we have more stuff To pack, any plans Rolly? Rolly- spoken And my lucky sock, I always pack my lucky sock! Bingo- spoken Who does it? All- spoken Lets go! .... Bingo and Rolly- spoken Weeeee! La la la la la! Were going on a mission La la la la la! Were going on a mission All- hahaha! (MISSION SONG ENDS) They arrived at the pizza place. Rolly: Ooooo, look at that pizza! Bingo: don’t worry, Rolly! Remember, we always have treats! Keia: haha! Shiney: *sniffs* I also smell, cake? Bamboo: *sniffs* yeah, me too. Hissy arrives and tried to find the pugs but got lost in the bakery. Bingo: wait, I just heard Hissy, where’s Hissy? Bamboo: well, it’s a Crime! Rolly: Ok, Lets Find her! Bingo: yeah, lets go! (SONG: ~The search of Hissy~ Starting) ........ Bingo- spoken (questioned) Where’s Hissy? Rolly- spoken Hissy? Keia- spoken Hissy? Shiney- spoken Hissy? Bamboo- spoken Hissy? Bingo- spoken Now where’s Hissy? (They start to sing) Bingo: we just traveled in a bakery Rolly: with some pizza, it’s a factory Bamboo- spoken It’s the search of Hissy (Background: *spoken* Hissy? Hissy? Hissy? Hissy?) Bingo- spoken Now, where’s Hissy? Keia: it’s the search of Hissy All: where is Hissyyyyyyy??? Bingo- spoken yeah, where is she? Does anyone know where Hissy is? (Background: *spoken* Hissy? Hissy? Hissy? Hissy?) Bingo: Where’s Hissy? Where’s Hissy? Rolly: Helloooo? (Background: *spoken* Hissy? Hissy? Hissy? Hissy?) All: where is Hissyyyyyyy??? (Ends Song) Hissy tries to find the pups Hissy: hmmmm, where are they? Hissy finds one chef Hissy: hey, chef, do you know where these dogs are? There’s four pugs, and one puppy. Chef #1: Oh, well I didn’t really see those dogs yet, I’ll ask the next chef. Chef #1 asks Chef #2. Chef #2: oh, sorry kitty! I didn’t see them yet either! They walked by. Chef #1: Ooo, is that them? Hissy looked Hissy: yes, thanks chefs! Both Chefs: no problem! Hissy finally found them The dogs: HISSY!!! Hissy: yep, I’m safe! Bingo: Ok lets go home. Bob is about to come home and Jack is about to pick Shiney and Bamboo up. All: ok! They went home and all of the, watched captain dog while waiting. Bob: home, pups and Hissy! All: yayyyy, Bob! Jack: I’m also here, come here you two! Shiney & Bamboo: byeeee, it was awesome today! All: byeeee! All of them ended up watching Captain Dog, and every ever after. THE END (part 2 coming soon!) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Songs Category:Puppy dog pals Category:Fanon Stories